


Destiny Solidified

by synnovx



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Headcanon, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synnovx/pseuds/synnovx
Summary: Squall wasn't the only one to see the man in black standing there with Matron. He wasn't the only one he saw standing there with /her./





	Destiny Solidified

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another unusual headcanon I have that pertains to how Seifer came to be the Villain and Squall the Hero in FFVIII, it’s likely full of holes but I wanted to share regardless. I loosely base this off the article Misplaced Heroics and the Tragedy of Seifer Almasy.

  
  
“Why did I do it? Sit down, I will tell you a story…”   
  
“Imagine you’re a boy living in an orphanage and one day this stranger this… poster child for stunted emotional growth just appears out of thin air and with a few words, solidifies your destiny. We were taking our afternoon naps that day. I woke up because Squall was crying and wailing about Sis ‘not being there.’ So… to shut the little shit up I offered to help look for her. I looked out a window overlooking the entrance to our home and… I saw this… stranger who I now know to be… Squall. He stood there with Matron and the witch–er…’Ultimecia.’   
  
See, I didn’t always consider Squall my enemy. I know we didn’t always get along but we didn’t always hate each other either. We got along up until that that day came. What I saw… I didn’t understand it. And I didn’t understand how suddenly after that day Squall was ‘so special.’ I was a child that couldn’t process what I saw out there or why suddenly everything just… changed. I acted out, and still they would focus on Squall. Suddenly Squall had been given this…preferential treatment while I was left behind and forgotten. By everyone, really. So I acted out even more. I got louder… and then I got angrier…    
  
Suddenly Squall was everyone’s focus. Our ‘beloved’ Matron would tell us that Squall was 'special. Extra special.’ And oh, how everyone loved him even more for it. Everyone except me, only because of what I saw. The stranger that no one wanted to talk about.   
  
Everyone wants to believe I was always the villain but really, I just wanted to be a good person. I wanted to be a hero. Sadly, I’ve had to prove everything I am just to get ahead. Except that I’ve never been ahead because someone has always been there to compare us, Squall and I. We were always pitted against each other and whenever I started to see victory, someone would come in and pull Squall even further ahead.   
  
See, I’m the one who works. Squall’s the one who wins. Always. You know why that is? Because he’s special. ’Extra special.’ Squall’s always been given all the advantages to be the best. Because it was his destiny, his fate. He screwed me from the start by showing up at that Orphanage. My destiny was made for me. And since that day, I was set up to fail at every turn.   
  
I didn’t know it then, but my escape from Squall were stories of brave and heroic knights. Fables of fearless and strong witches. Nobility. Honor. Purpose. As pathetic as it sounds, it made living in a world where someone like Squall existed just… a little easier to live in. It was a dream I had. And then it became my reality. You ask why I did it? How could I not resist? It was the first time in my life where the focus was placed upon me. For once I no longer had to prove anything to anyone. Now aren’t you, dear listener, aren’t you so lucky to never have to know what that feeling is like or to ever know that feeling of when it’s all ripped away. Hm?”


End file.
